Finding Family, Finding Love
by greendayjewels86
Summary: What would you do if you lived your whole life not knowing your father? Would you search for him or will she forget it? This is the dilemma facing Jessica Turner. Born in New York she has finally found her father. Will she try? Or Stay in New York
1. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CSI: Miami the only thing I own is the plot and the characters of Stacie and Jessica. _

_CSI: MIAMI STORY_

_**~CHAPTER 1: FINDING OUT~**_

_**Jessica rolled over in her bed only her dark head showing above the blankets. ~What time is it?~ She thought as she looked at her alarm clock. ~Uugghh… its only 7:00 sleep.. I need more sleep~ She knew that she would never fall back asleep so she decided that it would be a good idea to just get out of bed. She got up and walked to her closet. While she was getting dressed she heard her mother, Linda, and her boyfriend of three years Mac Taylor arguing about something. She knew it was wrong but she decided that she was going to find out what they were talking about. ~I'm in so much trouble if I get caught.~ She thought as she pulled on her shirt and crept down the hall way. The voices got louder as she got closer to the kitchen. "She deserves to know Linda she will be turning 21 in two days. You need to tell her." Mac said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's not that easy Mac, what am I supposed to tell her 'hey honey, you know your father was never around? Well, that's because he doesn't know about you.' Yeah, that will go over real well. She will hate me for the rest of her life." Linda whispered fiercely back. "Linda, even though you never told him you need to tell her the reason he was never around so she doesn't hate him for that. It's not his fault. I know that you wanted him to have his career and become whatever he wanted to become. Which I know he has. I saw Horatio Caine three weeks ago, when he came up here on a case. He is a CSI down in Miami, he runs the whole Crime team. He is a great man and he cares about people. He deserves to know that he has a daughter. If you don't want to tell him then at least tell her and let her decide what she wants to do. I need to go to work. Just promise you'll think about it." Mac said as he gave Linda a kiss and walked out the door.**_

_**Jessica couldn't believe all that she had heard. ~My father doesn't even know about me. At least now I don't have to hate him. Do I want to know him? Maybe I should let mom that I heard them talking and take all the pressure off of her. I need to think.~ her thoughts all rambled together in her head. Jessica turned and walked quietly back down the hall to her room. Linda sat down at the kitchen table and made her decision. ~Mac Is right Jess deserves to know. I'll tell her and she can decide.~ Linda got up and quietly walked down the hall to her daughters room. Stopping in front of the door she quietly knocked. Jessica automatically opened the door. "Jess, honey we need to talk." " I know mom, I heard. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped but I was walking to the kitchen and I heard you talking…" "It's okay" Linda cutting Jessica off sitting on her bed. "It's really all of my fault. I should have told you when you turned 18 but I thought by not telling you I was doing the right thing." **_

_**After a few minutes of silence Jessica looks up, " so he lives in Miami?" Jessica then stood up and walked toward the kitchen. Her mother followed closely talking all the way. "Yeah, he was born and raised in Florida I believe. I met him in college. I guess I thought it was love at first sight. But by the end of college we both realized that it wasn't meant to be. He wanted to stay in Florida and I wanted to come back here, home to New York. We couldn't come to a compromise. When I moved back up here I found out that I was pregnant. I never told your father because I wanted him to become a CSI its what he always wanted to do." Jessica walked over to the table with some milk and a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. "So it's like your saying that you didn't want to burden him with the responsibility of a child?" she asked. "No, I guess I was more scared then anything and I thought it was better that way. Anyway it's your decision on whether you want to find him or not. Mac says he is still in Miami and runs the crime lab down there. I'll back you up on whatever decision you make." Linda said. Without a moments hesitation Jessica said "I want to meet him and know him, Mac was right this morning I deserve to know but so does he. What is his name by the way?" "Horatio Caine." Linda said. After breakfast Jessica walked to her room to think about how she was going to meet her father.**_

_**A few hours later Jessica walked to the kitchen and found Mac home from lunch sitting with her mother at the table. "I'm going to move to Miami, Mom. I know you're not going to like that but I've excepted the offer to go to the University of Miami and now I have a reason to go down there, then there is also the fact that I actually wanted to go to college down there. I mean I love you and you too Mac but I need to do this for me. I'm going to leave after my birthday. Which is tomorrow, so I'm leaving Wednesday. I am gonna pack." Jessica said not letting anyone say anything as she turned and walked down the hall back to her room.**_

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CSI: Miami the only thing I own is the plot and the characters of Stacie and Jessica. **

~CHAPTER TWO: BIRTHDAYS ~

Two days later Jessica woke up to her 21st birthday. She had made all her final plans to go to Miami: gotten her plane ticket, packed all of her things, in fact she even had an apartment near the school all bought and paid for courtesy of Mac. She also had a tag along in the form of her best friend Stacie. She had decided not to have a party, she just wanted to spend some time with her family before she left. Stacie also stayed the night so she could go at the same time. Around midnight Jessica, Stacie, Mac and her mother, Linda, sat around the kitchen table. "Honey, you have no idea how much I am going to miss you, you may not think it but I'm proud of you, your wanting to meet your father." Jessica looked at her mom surprised a little bit, she had never heard her say she was proud of anything Jessica had ever done. "Thank you mom, you don't know how much that means to me." she said as she got out of her chair and walked to her mom and hugged her hard. "Now I need to go to bed because I have to get on a plane at eight am., Love you guys see you early in the morning." Giving kisses to her mom and Mac. "Good night Ms. Turner, Mac." "Goodnight honey, night Stacie." Jessica and Stacie walked down the hallway and into her room. "So, are you excited about moving? I know that I am, I've already got my stuff shipped down to Miami." Jessica walked over to her dresser getting out her pajamas "Yeah, I'm excited I get to meet a father I never knew about and I get to finally go to college." "Jess, I do have a question, where in the hell did you get your eye color? Your mother certainly doesn't have that color" laughing a little Jessica got in bed and said " You know I really don't know, I figure I might have gotten them from my father, Horatio Caine, that's his name by the way. Mom said he has red hair. I think most people with red hair have brown eyes but what do I know? I'll just have to wait until I meet him or at least see him. I know that once I am down there I will have to call all of the crime labs in Miami to find out which one he works at that will be a trip. Anyway I will see you in the morning I am very tired." "Night, Jess see you in the morning." Stacie said.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CSI: Miami the only thing I own is the plot and the characters of Stacie and Jessica. **

~CHAPTER THREE: MOVING DAY~

"Flight 63 to Miami boarding at gate 18" the flight attendant came over the PA system. "Well mom, that's us, we should go." Jessica said turning towards her mom and Mac. "Okay honey, give me a kiss and get going don't want to miss your flight. I miss you honey, call often." Linda said. Jessica kissed her mom and Mac on the cheek and boarded the plane with Stacie.

~2 to 4 hours later~

"Oh my god, that was the longest flight ever, at least it felt like it," Stacie said as she grabbed her bags. "How true, come on lets get a cab and get to the apartment." Jessica said "I want to get unpacked, moved in, and find where my dad is all before next week when classes start." her smile getting bigger as she looked at Stacie. "God, you want everything so fast." Stacie said as Jessica stepped up to the curb. "TAXI.." A taxi rolled to a stop and the two girls get into the cab. "Where to ladies?" the driver asked. Jessica dug a small piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to the driver. "Okay, right away." "Thanks," Stacie said settling down in the seat as the cab took off.

About 15 minutes later the cab pulled up to Boa Vista apartment complex on Pride street. As the girls piled out of the cab, the driver was already getting their luggage out of the trunk. "Thank you" Stacie said as she handed the driver the cab fair. Stacie got her things and stood by Jessica looking up at the apartments "Wow, these are really nice, Mac did good." Stacie rolled her eyes as she looked at Jessica whose jaw had dropped at seeing the building. "Yeah", she breathed finally looking down at the paper in her hand. "Okay, girlie lets get to our new apartment. Number 125 here we come. Lets go Stacie."

Both of the girls walked through the front lobby doors of the building and stopped at the front desk to pick up their keys and anything else needed from the landlord. After picking up their keys they continued to the elevator to the second floor to their apartment.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 5

~Chapter Four: Settling in~

(A/N: I decided to change the POV from third person to Jessica's. It actually makes for easier writing. Lol as usual I don't own anything you recognize. I just wish that I owned Ryan.)

It had been a couple of days since Stacie and I had officially moved to Miami. I know that I had said that I was going to find my father the day after we moved in but I didn't realize that there was so much I had to do first.

First: I had to register at the college, let them know that I was there and wasn't going to be living on campus. Thank god.

Second: I had to set up my finances down there and man that was definitely a headache. I never realized exactly how much banks don't like to cooperate with you. They decided tried to tell me that I could transfer that much money from one account to the new one unless I had established a permanent residence. I had all of my paper work. I finally got all of that taken care of when I demanded that I talk to the manager and explained exactly why I needed to transfer my money down to Miami from a New York bank account. Jeez….suspicious much.

Third: We still hadn't unpacked any of our stuff, and I needed a job. Quick.

And Fourth: I was scared…..what if I met him and he decided that he didn't want the responsibility of a grown daughter. What if none of it mattered and I came all the way down here for nothing. Not only me but my best friend, I dragged her down here with me. I know that even if I am scared that I will force myself to find my father and I will not, NOT, chicken out. I will not run away from something that could be the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I still wonder though if maybe my mother was right keeping this from me. I had never asked her, I had never even thought about my father until my mother met Mac. He was the only real father figure in my life. They were friends for two years before they started dating and they have been dating for three so five years is a long time. I expect him to pop the question to her any day. See now I'm rambling.

I need to get this apartment in order. I have been sitting in my bedroom on my mattress just thinking about all of my problems since I have moved here but I am determined to make this work. I stood up and looked at all the boxes scattered around the room.

"Damn, this is going to take forever." I said out loud. Stacie had left to talk to the University about her classes and the like so I was all alone and talking to myself.

"As long as I don't answer myself I think we will be fine." I sighed and decided that I would start with the kitchen. That and the living room. Mac did really good at finding us an apartment. It had three bedrooms and one and a half baths. I got the half bath connected to the master bedroom. The kitchen was pretty good size and so was the living room. I also found out that Mac had already paid the first years rent for us. God I love that man. If he doesn't propose to my mom, I'll propose to him. Ewwww. Gross.

I walked out of my bedroom and walked out into the hall which I finally realized that Stacie must have had time to unpack something this morning. There were all of our framed pictures of family and friends hanging on one wall and pictures and autographs, also framed hanging on the other. The hallway opened up into the living room where off to the side was the front door and the kitchen. I began unpacking and just had the dishes in their rightful place when I heard my cell ring, it was still in my room. I ran back and grabbed it on the last ring and just missed the caller. I looked at the screen and saw it was my mother.

~Great! Now she'll probably freak out considering I didn't call her last night.~ I thought as I dialed her number. It only rang once.

"Jessie?" My mother answered.

"Yes, Mom it's me. Sorry I didn't call last night. We got here late and we were tired." I walked slowly back into the kitchen. We already had a table so I sat down and flipped through the various papers laying on the table.

"That's okay honey, I just worry. With you being so far away and all. I miss you already." I heard her sigh on the other line.

"I miss you too, Mom. You know that as soon as classes start I won't be able to call you every five seconds?" I loved teasing her. Her last boyfriend before Mac had made both of us call him where ever we went. I think I ended up calling him once when I decided I had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh, shut up Jessie. That's not funny." I giggled after I hear the laughter in her voice. I looked up as Stacie came in the door. I looked back down at one of the magazines laying under my arms.

"Hey mom, Stacie just got back can I call you later?" I asked looking back up at Stacie.

"Sure sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too Mom." I replied before hanging up. Stacie has been my best friend for years. For so long that I would trust this girl with my life. My mom says that we are like two peas in a pod. We never go anywhere without the other it seems for the most part that, that is true. Stacie was blonde and she showed it quite often, she also had beautiful hazel eyes. She was short but still taller than me and she was beautiful. Most of the guys at our old school was in love with her for her pretty looks and her accent. She was born in England but moved over to America when she was 13. I don't know how she has kept that thick accent of hers but she has.

"Jess…..earth to Jess!" I came back to the land of the living with Stacie waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hey, where were you?" she asked me.

"Off in lala land I guess. So did you get all of your school stuff done?" I asked standing back up and started unpacking again.

"Yep….that's not the only thing I got done either…" She paused. I stopped what I was doing and looked over at her.

"What did you do?" I asked hoping she hadn't already gotten herself into trouble.

"Well, for one don't get mad….." she paused again, "I found out where your father works….. I know that you wanted to find him but I was checking out some of the forensics classes and one of the teachers mention that Horatio Caine or one of his CSI's had been in just a week ago giving a lecture. So I pounced on it. I asked him if we were allowed to know which crime lab he worked at. I didn't explain everything to him but just said that someone I know was looking for a job in forensics and that Horatio might be interested in another person on his team. In the end he gave me this." I looked down at her hand. There was a piece of paper folded up nice and neat. I took it and looked at it. It was an address.

"Is this his work address?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yeah…..I know how much you want to find him….oooffff!" I cut her off by giving her an energetic bear hug.

"Stacie you are the best friend that a girl could ask for. I don't know what I would do without you." I said as I put the paper in my back pocket. I attacked unpacking with new enthusiasm.

"Well, for one you would probably get laid more." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You asked what you could do without me. You could get laid more if I wasn't around." I shook my head at her when she joined in the task of unpacking.

"You are so weird sometimes, Stace. That's why we are such good friends, we balance each other out." I watched as she began unpacking the living room as I finished up the kitchen. Unpacking really did go faster with two people.

Once thing I knew was that everything was starting to come together and tomorrow I would hopefully be meeting my father for the first time. Suddenly my nerves came back full force. This will be a good thing……..

……………I think………………….

TBC


	5. Chapter 6

~Chapter Six: Meeting Daddy~

(Again don't own Ryan. Wish I did.)

I went to bed last night completely exhausted but I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned and finally gave up around midnight and went and finished unpacking the living room, by that time it was two in the morning and I decided that I should at least try to get a good night's sleep. I was out like a light when my head hit the pillow.

"Jessie, Jess……..JESS!" I was startled awake by Stacie screaming at the top of her lungs. I jumped out of bed clutching the pillow like a weapon.

"What are you going to do bludgeon me to death with your pillow?" I looked down at my hands when I realized that I was in no danger.

"Stace you know never to wake me up like that! It scares me." I said throwing the pillow at her. "Anyway why are you waking me up? There's not a fire somewhere or someone else you can go bother?"

"No, I don't know anyone else in this beautiful city of Miami. There's only you and a few random teachers that I met yesterday but I'm pretty sure that they don't want me hanging around and bothering them on their semi-vacation." Stacie replied as I pulled a black Paramore tank from my closet. I pulled the shirt over my head and proceed to go to my dresser and find a pair of jeans. I looked up at Stacie who was watching me with interest.

"What?" I asked.

"Ummmm…..are you forgetting that you're meeting your dad today?"

"Ummmm…..No! I figured that I should dress like I normally do. I mean if I can't be myself for my own father that who can I be myself for. If he don't like me the way I am than he doesn't deserve the title of being my father." I replied slipping on my black sandals and walking to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Fifteen minutes later I was ready to go and the butterflies in my stomach were flying rapidly, I felt nauseous.

"Okay, I think I'm ready. Do you think I should call and see if he is there first. I mean that what I should do right. Is it rude to just show up and drop this kind of thing on him without any warning right? I mean am I doing this the right way? It's not like I'm going to just go up to him and say hey I'm your long lost daughter you never knew about. He would think I'm crazy!" I rambled to Stacie as I sat in the kitchen attempting to eat some breakfast.

"Calm down Jess. You should just go to his work and introduce yourself. Tell him that he knows your mom, which is the truth. Tell him that you heard so much about him from her that you wanted to meet him for yourself. Or something like that you don't have to tell him right away if you don't want. Meet him first, size him up. But calm down, you're making me nervous and I know my father." She said picking up her bowl and putting it in the sink.

"You're right. I need to just go in and introduce myself. If I think he's going to be an asshole I can just turn around and leave and he'll be none the wiser. Okay…Okay! I'm going now. Wish me luck." I stood and walked towards the door.

"Good Luck Jessie. You'll tell me everything later." She said smiling brightly.

~She's too happy. How can anyone be that happy all the time.~ I thought as I shut the door behind me. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized that I was holding in a rush. ~Okay, girl, you can do this.~

I walked to the curb and hailed a cab. It took a few minutes to find one that would actually stop and pick me up. "Where to miss." The cabbie asked.

"Ummm…here." and I gave him the address.

"Okay." He said and drove off leaving my best friend and my new apartment behind me. A few minutes later he dropped me off. I paid the fair and looked at the building in front of me. It was certainly impressive. Big.

I walked up the stone steps and walked into the building and was automatically hit with a rush of cool air. I didn't realize how hot it was outside until I walked inside. At first I wasn't sure where exactly to go until I saw a sign for the criminalistics department. The closer I got to the department the more nervous I became, finally I realized that I was getting a little lost so I looked around hoping to run into someone that could help me. Suddenly someone came to my rescue. My rescuer was quite handsome. Wow was all I could think when I saw him. He had brown shaggy hair but in a professional way and his eyes. Don't get me started I think I could drown in them.

"Miss, can I help you? Are you lost?" He brought me out of my thought when he spoke. I could tell that he was young. I'm not judging, I'm only 21 so I can't say much. ~God's he's hot!~ I thought as he got closer. I realized almost too late that I was staring. I cleared my suddenly very dry throat before speaking.

"Ummmm….I'm not sure if I'm in the right place or not. My friend gave me this address. I'm uhhhh…..looking for someone." I said my nervousness starting to show.

"Who are you looking for? Maybe I could help." The hot guy asked. ~Right Jess show him how smart you are by thinking he's a mind reader.~ I thought.

"Shit! Duh…Sorry that would help wouldn't it." I saw the guys shake his head slightly. "Ummmm…his name is uhhhh…Horatio Caine? I was told that he works here…..I think…..I really hope I'm not in the wrong place." I was beginning to ramble and when I looked up at the guy I began to flush with embarrassment. I looked away quickly and stared out the huge windows that showed the hustle and bustle of the world passing by outside. The guy cleared his throat bringing my attention back to him and the situation at hand. "Sorry."

"That's okay. Yeah…Horatio works here but uhhhh…he's on a case at the moment." He said looking apologetic.

"Oh….really? Ummmm….okay….uhhhh…..do you know when he'll be back? I asked and I could hear the disappointment in my own voice.

"No, I actually have no idea but I could…uhhhh….tell him you stopped by miss……?" He stopped when he realized that I had never given him my name.

"No that's okay. Ummmm…..actually. I'll just stop by some other time. Maybe I'll get lucky and catch him next time. Thank for all your help, Mr.…..?" Now it was my turn to try and get a name.

"Wolfe….Ryan Wolfe…CSI." I took his offered hand and shook it.

"Oh, so you work with my….Horatio?" I asked and caught myself before I could say 'my father'. How awkward would that have been.

"Yeah, he's a great boss. How do you know him?" He asked. I was really hoping to not have to go there today but what ever.

"Ummm… a mutual acquaintance." I replied letting go of his hand that I just realized that I was still holding.

"Well, thanks for all your help. Mr. Wolfe….Ryan Wolfe." I turned towards that doors and began walking away when his voice stopped me.

"Wait….I never got your name….I mean you have mine." I stopped and looked at him. I couldn't very well give him my full name.

"Jessica….my name is Jessica." With that I stepped outside and I looked back at Mr. Ryan Wolfe, who stood there still watching me walk away. ~ They sure know how to make them in Florida. Shit.~ I thought as I hailed a cab to take me home. I had news for my mother and Stacie.

I didn't get to meet my father this afternoon but I did get to meet a guy. A cute guy and hopefully I would be seeing him more often in the future. When I got back to the apartment Stace almost attacked me as soon as I walked in the door.

"So how did it go?"

"Well, I didn't get to meet him today but I met a really cute guy. He was very helpful." I recounted everything that had happened to her as we sat down in the living room on the couch.

"Ooohhhh…..hopefully you will see him again….he sounds like a good guy." She said standing up from the couch. "I don't know about you Jessie but I want to see the nightlife in this town. You up for it?"

"I'm a little tired, but…" I said before she could say a word. "….I think that, that would be great. I don't really have anything else to do. I need to unwind."

"Maybe you'll meet someone tonight." Stacie said. Always the optimist. We decided to walk and found a club in no time. We were dancing for awhile when someone came up and started dancing with me.

"Well, well…if it isn't Jessica Turner. You're far away from the nest tonight." The male voice said. I didn't recognize it until I turned around.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" I was really confused. Last time I saw Kevin we were only a year out of high school.

"Well I decided to come down here and look for work. Once down here though I thought that school would be a little better for me. What are you doing down here?" He asked as he lead Stace and me back to a table.

"Well, we just moved down here. We have scholarships to University here. I'm also looking for my father. We think we found him but I haven't been able to talk to him yet." I said trying not to reveal to much.

We danced and had a few drinks until it was quite late. Stacie was completely plastered and Kevin had to hold her up. I wasn't quite as inebriated so I had him help me get her to our apartment and into bed. He left not to much longer after that. I'm going to regret all the drinking tonight, tomorrow, but I had fun so it was worth it. I fell asleep thinking that maybe tomorrow if I was lucky I would finally meet my father. Maybe.


	6. Chapter 7

~Chapter Six: Telling Horatio~

(Still don't own Ryan or CSI just the plot and any characters you don't recognize.)

I watched as the girl, Jessica, walked away. She was definitely gorgeous, she has long dark brown hair with soft curls and red tints that actually look natural. I noticed that her eyebrows were actually red only because she had a eyebrow ring. I never noticed if she had any others as I never got to look past her face. I got lost in her brilliant blue eyes. As I watched her walk away I noticed that she was shorter than me. Not five minutes after she walked out the doors did Horatio walk in. Talk about bad timing.

"Hey H!" I said falling in step with him. "How's the case going?"

"It's going Mr. Wolfe. What about your case? Find anything new?" He stopped in front of the elevator and looked at me.

"Yeah, uh…the girlfriend confessed to killing him. She apparently caught him with some other girl when she came home early from work and lost it. We also analyzed the weapon and found her fingerprints along with some epithelials." I wrapped it up as simple as possible.

"Good job, Wolfe." Horatio started to walk into the elevator after hearing the bell ring as it came to our floor. I stopped him before he could get in.

"There's one other thing H."

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Ummm…yeah a young girl, young woman actually, came by earlier looking for you today." He looked up at me confused, I was hoping he would know the young woman.

"A young girl? How young are we talking Wolfe?"

"I don't know for sure H. Ummm… late teens, early twenties maybe. I'm not sure, I didn't ask. I only asked her if she was lost and she got nervous and asked for you. She said you knew a mutual acquaintance." I looked at Horatio as he looked more confused by the minute.

"Did she say who this acquaintance was?" He asked. The only thing I could do was shake my head.

"No sir. She said that she would try and stop by again later. Oh, and she said that her name was Jessica. She didn't say her last name, just Jessica."

"Okay thank you. She didn't happen to say when she was coming by again?" He was holding the elevator doors open as we spoke waiting for my answer.

"No she didn't." He shook his head in thanks once again before letting the doors close.

~So Horatio doesn't know her….damn. Wasn't expecting that. I hope she does in fact come back. I don't know what I really want her to come back it's not like I got to spend a lot of time with her. She's also not really my type. She seems a little more punkish. Of course my other choice of a girlfriend was definently wrong. I should really learn to stay away from the Erika Sykes of the world. Erika was the worst girlfriend I ever had. Just used me for her job. CSI's and reporters just don't mix…..ever.~

Since I had already finished my case I decided that I would go home. I was beginning to feel jittery. My OCD was beginning to act up. Maybe later I would go out after I cleaned a bit. I don't know it's not like I would run into that girl, especially with so many clubs around here. Miami is huge and has about a two clubs on each street it seems . There were thousands of people in this city, it wasn't likely that I would run into her. I walked out to my hummer and drove home.

I cleaned for a couple hours and by then decided that I would just forego the clubbing tonight and just stay home. OCD always seems to ruin my plans, its hard to find someone that would understand.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	7. Chapter 8

A/N: I decided to change Jessica's last name so don't be surprised when it pops up with a different name then it did in the first couple chapters. I don't own anything you recognize. Wish I did but nope.

Chapter 7: Phone Calls and Dropped Bombs

"Yeah I'm doing okay Ma! I promise…yes the place Mac found us is perfect." I rambled off the answers to my mothers questions as fast as she was firing them at me. "Mom! Its fine, I'm okay, I promise. I've got semi good news and semi bad news. Good news first…I found out where Horatio works and I stopped by….bad news….he wasn't there, but I got to meet a really, really cute coworker of his."

"OOOHHHH! A cute boy already Jessica? You move fast don't you?" my mother teased me, I could hear the smile in her voice. She was happy. Probably happy to be able to have Mac over at our house for a night without me being there to stop all the non-action she gets. Ewwww….

"MOM! I only just met the guy. All I said was that he was cute. His name is Ryan Wolfe and he's a CSI." I paused again to think of what I was going to say, "I'm going to go back today and see if I can catch Horatio."

I walked over to the door leading out to the balcony and stopped looking out the door, the beach was considerably close to our apartment. Maybe after I met my father I could go unwind at the beach. I hadn't seen Stacie all day, I'm thinking that she went to hang out with Kevin. I was brought out of my thoughts when my mother spoke.

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I'm not sure. I know that I can't just pop out that I'm his daughter. I mean how awkward would that be 'Hi, I just stopped by to tell you that I'm your daughter that you never knew about. See ya round.' That would not go over well." I sighed briefly. "I think that I'll meet him and just say that we know a mutual acquaintance, you. That's what Stacie suggested, so then I could see what kind of guy he is. I know you said he's great mom, but you haven't seen him in what 21 years?"

"That's true sweetie, but a man like that doesn't change. He was so compassionate. I've thought many times of picking up the phone and trying to find him to tell him that he has a daughter. I always chickened out in the end." She said.

"You never did have any balls, Mom. I think if Mac wasn't there you would have been a goner a long time ago." I laughed when she let out an annoyed sigh. "So how is Mac?"

"Nice change of subject."

"Sorry I'm just getting nervous again. So how is he?"

"He's doing good, he's at work right now of course. Stella stopped by earlier to see you. Apparently he didn't tell anyone at work that you moved to Florida. I'm betting that once Stella gets to work he's going to be in trouble." Mom was starting to laugh at the aspect of tough guy Mac Taylor getting reamed by Stella.

"It probably slipped his mind. You know Mac, he's getting up there in the age category." I laughed as Mom went silent.

"Don't tell him I said that Mom. I'll be in so much trouble when I come to visit. I miss you guys." I sighed sadly. I had only been about three or four days since I've been down here but I miss everyone, I miss New York. Miami is so different."

"Yes it is, but you'll be just fine. You've always been able to adapt easily, you take change very well." Mom said.

"Listen Mom, I think I'm going to let you go. I'm gonna head down and see if I can catch Horatio. I really want to meet him. I just hope that today is the day." I said. "Love you."

"Love you too honey." After a few minutes we both hung up. Letting out a sigh I walked back into my bedroom to find something to wear. I looked in my closet and ended up grabbing my black green day metal shirt, blue jeans and my white tennis shoes. Fifteen minutes later I was ready to go, and man was I nervous.

I looked around the kitchen for a piece of paper before leaving. Once I found the paper I left Stacie a little note telling her where I was. At least someone here would know then. I left the note on the table under the salt shaker. I walked out the apartment locking the door behind me. When I got to the street I hailed a cab. A cab stopped straight away. So different from New York, most of them just ignore you.

"Where to miss?"

"9105 Northwest 25 street please." I had that address memorized by heart now.

The cabbie dropped me off in front of the crime lab. The second time in two days. I just hoped that this time I didn't get lost again. I walked in and followed my footsteps from the day before, this time I made it to the receptionist without getting lost. I walked up to the desk, I had to clear my throat to get her attention.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I said sounding more nervous then I should.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I was actually looking for Horatio Caine. Is he available?" I had my fingers crossed behind my back hoping that he was here today.

"Yes, ma'am he is. Do you want me to page him for you?"

"Yes please." I said. ~No, I want to stand here in the lobby looking like an idiot.~ I thought resisting the urge to roll my eyes at the lady. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear footsteps approaching me from behind.

"Jessica? Back so soon." A voice said startling me. I spun around and came face to face with Ryan.

"Ryan! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on a person like that?" I put my hand to my heart while my other was still behind my back with fingers crossed.

"Sorry. I was just kind of surprised that you were back so soon. Still looking for Horatio?" He asked smiling at me. One of those smiles almost makes me forget why I was there.

"Yeah, this lady said she was going to page him for me." I said pointing to the receptionist, who was now staring at the two of us.

"Tracey, would you get this young lady a pass and I'll just take her to Horatio. He's in his office and probably won't answer the page anyway." Ryan smiled at her.

"Oh, Ryan. You don't have to do that for me. I mean I could wait, it's no big deal." I protested.

"So you're going to pass on a free tour of the crime lab? Most people would find that exciting." I heard the teasing tone in his voice before I replied.

"You know most people are just weird. I guess it's a good thing I want to be here. I like science so yeah, I'll take that tour. We wouldn't want you to think that its because you're cute that I want to take this tour." I couldn't believe that I was trying to flirt with this guy. I've never really been that good at flirting. It seemed to be working though because he was smiling.

"That's good then, I'll give you a short tour on the way to Horatio's office." I nodded at him and off we went. It was a good hour before I had finally made it to Horatio's office, well his office door at least. We kept getting stopped, Ryan had to introduce me to everyone. I met a young Latino looking guy, Eric, I think. He was cute. Then there was Natalya and Calliegh, that's the only people I remember at the moment but I've never really been good with names.

I stood in front of the door a few minutes before Ryan reached around me and knocked on the door. I gave him a little glare, that he only chuckled at. Horatio looked up and saw me standing with Ryan, he looked perplexed. He waved us in.

"H, this is the girl that has been looking for you. Jessica, this is Horatio, Horatio, Jessica." Ryan introduced us and I just stood there. I wasn't sure what to do. "I guess I'll leave you two alone."

Ryan left and left us with awkward silence. I cleared my throat before walking forward.

"I know that you don't know me or even seen me before, but we both know someone that was or is very important to us at one point or another." I paused waiting for him to say something. When he said nothing I began talking again, getting more nervous with each word. Where is Ryan when I need him. "She…."

I didn't get to say anything else because Horatio interrupted me.

"Linda Falcon…" He said. I just shook my head before getting the words out.

"My mother."

"You look just like her." He paused and motioned for me to sit down. "What brings you here?"

"Well, its kind of a long story. The main thing is I came down here to go to college. I took a few years off after high school and now that I'm 21 I figured that it was time to finish my education. I also came down here to find my father." I said quickly. I didn't think that I would end up telling him so fast but just being in his presence I felt that I had too.

"Your father?" He asked looking at me with his piercing blue eyes. I couldn't help but think that he must be kind of intimidating in interrogations.

"Yeah, I found out about him a couple days before my 21st birthday and I thought that he had a right to know." I said, I could feel my mouth going dry. I knew that the next question he asked would change my life forever.

"You know who he is?" I shook my head once more before looking straight at him.

"You're my father."


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: You're my daughter?

"You're my father." She said. All I could do was look at her shocked. Linda never told me she was pregnant.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I felt bad because I saw her face drop at the question.

"She said you were. I trust that my mom would know, ya know." She replied. I still couldn't rap my head around it. I had another child. First Kyle, Now Jessica. "I know that this may not be what you want but I felt that I had to tell you. I blamed you forever for not being there and it wasn't even your fault. I felt that I had to meet you. Even if nothing becomes of this I'm glad I did this."

She stood up and started walking towards the door before I could get an answer to come out of my mouth.

"Wait." I said standing up as well. She stopped and slowly turned around to look at me. "Lets go get some lunch and talk some more all right."

"Sure." She smiled at me and I was beginning to see how we could be related. I would have to tell her about Kyle.

"We need to get to know each other if your going to be living down here." I grabbed my jacket and held the door open for her. Following her out we ran into Ryan.

"Mr. Wolfe I'm going to take this young lady to lunch if anyone asks for me just have Tracey take a message alright."

"Sure thing H. Nice to see you again Jessica." Ryan waved as he began to walk away.

"Nice to see you too, Ryan." she answered with a smile. Great, she likes him, and I'm already being protective.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Ummm…I have no idea…I'm not really sure what places are around here. I haven't been here that long like four or five days or something like that. So you pick."

"Okay follow me." I said as I walked over to my hummer. I opened her door and she got in. I walked over to the other side and got in myself. Starting the car I looked over at her. She looked so much like her mother.

"So are you married?" She asked. I chuckled.

"No, ma'am."

"Ok, so do you have any children. I mean you don't have to be married to do that obviously." She said. I chuckled again. I guess maybe this would be easier than I thought.

"Yeah, I have a son. Kyle."

"So I have a brother? How old is he?" She fired a few questions at me.

"Well he's sixteen and he lives with his mother at the moment. He's a hard one to keep out of trouble." She shook her head.

"Yeah well, mom always kept me out of trouble. She's dated a few times but no one stuck at least not until recently. I didn't like the others but Mac he's a good guy." She said looking over at me.

"Mac? As in Mac Taylor from the crime lab?" I asked looking astonished. She smiled.

"Yeah, Mac Taylor. My mom has been dating him for two years now and she's happy. He really helps keep me out of trouble. I go to the lab with him quite a bit. He got me into science." She looked out the window and kept talking as she took in the sights. "Yeah, he let me unofficially help with a case that he was on. I mean I mostly observed but he liked to ask me for my opinion. So now I'm down here finding you and going to school to study forensics. I took a few courses a NYU during the summer so I have most of my general done. Sorry I ramble when I'm nervous." She looked down at her hands before looking up at me.

I pulled into the little café and helped her out.

"It's okay you have every right to be nervous. I am too." I replied trying to make her feel at ease.

"You're nervous? You certainly don't seem to be."

"Well, in this job you learn to guard your emotions more. I guess maybe I've had too much practice." We talked all during lunch. I still couldn't believe that I had a daughter. After lunch I needed to head back to the lab but I took her home first. I felt better when I found out where she lived. There was virtually no crime in her neighborhood or apartments. I'm sure that Mac checked out all of those angles before letting her come down here.

"Thanks Horatio for lunch. Ummmm…do you want to have breakfast tomorrow?" She asked. "I'm kinda excited about this whole father thing. So I mean if you can't its cool. Oh, can I put you number in my phone?" I nodded and punched my number into her phone.

"Ok there you go." I said handing the phone back to her.

"Thanks, so breakfast tomorrow?" she asked once more.

"Absolutely." I received a huge smile for my response. I drove off after she had gone into the building.

********************************************************************************************************

I caught the elevator and reached my floor in no time. I had just met my father and he was great. Unlocking my door I started getting an uneasy feeling, carefully I opened the door and looked around. Nothing was touched nothing was out of place. Hell even the note I left Stacie was still in the same place.

Wait the note was still in the same place. She wasn't back yet? I got my phone back out of my pocket and dialed her number. It rang and rang and rang before going to voice mail.

"_Hi this is Stacie sorry I missed your call. Leave your name and number and I'll hit ya back. Love ya. Bye." _

I call three times, but before I began to panic I decided that I would wait another couple of hours and I would try calling again. If she didn't answer then I would call Horatio. That's what I would do. I walked back to my room and grabbed one of my Nora Roberts books and took it back to the front room. I laid down on the couch and began to read.

I opened my eyes to darkness. Shit I must have fallen asleep while reading the book. Shit! I turned on the table lamp by the couch. I called out for Stacie.

"Stacie? Stacie are you here?" I got up and checked the kitchen the note was still in the same place. I walked back to her room. It was still untouched. Walking back into the living room I checked the clock 8:30 pm. I slept for a long time… It was really unusual for Stacie not to be back home or least to have called. I checked my phone. No missed calls. I dialed her number again.

"_Hi this is Stacie sorry I missed your call…" _I hung up before the message finished. I was really worried. I opened my phone again and called the one person that I knew could help me.

My Dad….

I waited for his phone to ring. I was already starting to cry and panic. He picked up on the second ring.

"Caine."

"Horatio…" Was the only thing I said.

"Jessica?"

"Horatio…I need your…help…I can't find my friend…she never…came…home." I was trying to keep myself from sobbing on the phone.

"Are you at your apartment?" He asked me.

"Yea." I said shifting the phone and I looked around.

"Stay there. I'm going to come over but I'm going to send Ryan over first okay. He lives closer. What apartment are you in?" He asked becoming all business.

"Apartment 125. Top Floor." I replied.

"Okay stay there I'm going to call Ryan. Don't open the door for anyone but him okay." I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me.

"Okay, I promise." we both hung up our phones. The only thing I could do was sit and wait for Ryan to show up and hope that Stacie was going to be okay.

A/N: Sorry couldn't help but leave with a little cliffy. I seemed like the right place to stop for now. More to come.


	9. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No own CSI or any of its characters. Only Kevin, Stacie, Jessica and Linda are mine.

Chapter 9: Where is She?

After hanging up the phone I walked over and sat on the couch, wrapping my arms around myself I waited. I didn't have too wait long. before I heard knock at the door, Horatio was right, Ryan must not live too far if he got here that quickly.

Standing up I walked slowly to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked my voice cracking slightly.

"Jessica, it's Ryan." I heard his voice through the door. I looked out of the peephole to confirm. Seeing that it was in fact him I began to unlock the door. I opened it slowly to see Ryan standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?"

"I don't know…I mean no…Stacey was supposed to be home hours ago. She always calls or something. I knew something was wrong when I came home from lunch with Horatio and my note was still lying on the table where I left it, but I know Stacey she can be a blonde." I paused at Ryan's raised eyebrow. I gave him a small smile before continuing. "What I mean is that she can be ditzy, she forgets stuff, so I figured I would give her a couple of hours before I started looking for her. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up just a little bit ago and everything still looked the same. She didn't call me. That's when I called Horatio."

"Okay so you don't think she's been back here since you left this morning?" Ryan asked. That's when I noticed that he had his kit with him. I looked back up at him. "Brought it just in case." I nodded.

"Can you tell me what…" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. I stood up and walked to the door, looking out the peephole I saw that it was Horatio. I opened the door and automatically hugged him. No doubt totally confusing Ryan.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried. I'm just really hoping that I'm just overreacting. I'm hoping she'll walk through that door in a few minutes and tell me that she's sorry for not calling and that it will never happen again…" I stopped talking when Horatio pulled away.

"Jess,,, tell me everything that happened today, leave nothing out."

"Umm… well I woke up this morning with Stacie in the front room yelling my name trying to wake me up. That was probably around 10:00 and I got dressed and went into the kitchen to have a small breakfast. I was nervous because I was going to leave and was heading to the lab to meet you. I left the apartment and Stacie was still here… wait, I remember her telling me that she was going to meet Kevin…" I stopped and looked at my hands.

"Who's Kevin?" Ryan asked reminding me that he was still there.

"Kevin,.. Kevin Shipley…he's a guy Stacie and I went to High School together. He, if I remember correctly, is going to school down here. We ran into him last night at a club and he helped me bring Stacie back here. She was completely trashed last night. So he knows where we live, but when I came home nothing had been moved. Nothing was disturbed, or out of place." I looked between Ryan and Horatio. "Do you think he could have done something to her? I mean he always had a crush on her in school. I figured that would have changed by now but maybe not." Horatio looked over at Ryan.

"Mr. Wolfe I would like you to look around and collect anything that seems important." Ryan nodded before getting to work.

"Jess, I want you to stay here with Ryan. I'm going to go back to the lab and run this guys name through the computer."

"Okay dad." I said quietly hoping the Ryan didn't hear. I knew that Horatio had, I saw a small smile before he nodded. "Kevin is around my age and has a scar above his left eyebrow, football. Green eyes, brown hair, about 6'1". I don't know if that helps any."

"It helps. I'll call Ryan when I get something." I nodded as he walked out of the door. I slowly turned around and walked back to the couch. I was completely aware that Ryan had stopped processing and was watching me carefully. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Stacie's number again. It rang twice before her voicemail kicked in.

"_Hi this is Stacie sorry I missed your call…."_ I shut my phone before the message ended. I tossed my phone on the other side of the couch before leaning back and putting my hands to my face. The situation completely sunk in and I started to cry silently. I didn't even notice that Ryan had stopped what he was doing until I felt his arms around me, letting me cry. A few minutes later I let go of him.

"Sorry." I said.

"Hey, it's okay. She's your friend and you're worried." He gave me a weak smile.

"She's my best friend. We've been friends since we were in diapers. I don't know what I would do without her. My dad…." I looked up at Ryan. He nodded.

"Horatio." I shook my head and continued.

"Horatio…was the reason I wanted to move down here. It had nothing to do with school or a job or anything. I just wanted to know my father. I was going to come alone but Stacie insisted that if I was going so was she. We both go accepted to school down here and had full scholarships so I couldn't really argue with her. I just never had another friend like that, one that would just drop everything just so I wouldn't be alone…" I stopped talking when my phone rang. I looked at it for a few minutes before grabbing it and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Jess, help me."

"Stacie! Are you okay?"

"Kevin, he won't let me leave…I'm scared…he's crazy…"

"Stacie do you know where you are?" I asked interrupting her. I knew it was important to find out where she was.

"I'm not sure…we…we…went out for drinks…after…after the third drink I don't remember anything…his house…maybe…I've got to go…he's coming…"

"Stacie don't hang up, please." I was answered only by the dial tone. I looked up at Ryan with fresh tears in my eyes.

"It's Kevin. I think he may have drugged her when they were at dinner. I don't really think he took her from here, but ummm…he may have left some fingerprints last night or when he picked her up today." I wiped a stray tear away from my eye as Ryan dialed Horatio.

"Horatio, Stacie called…yeah Kevin has her…she doesn't know where…" I heard them talking.

"His house maybe." I said interrupting them.

"Jess, says maybe his house or apartment. Yes, sir I'll finish up here…do you want me to bring Jessica with me?" He asked I couldn't really tell what Horatio had said but I hoped it was yes.

"Okay I'm going to finish lifting fingerprints and then we are going to go to the lab. So anything you want to take grab it. We may be there awhile." I nodded and walked back to my room. I could hear Ryan moving around while I looked around my room. I wasn't sure what I should take, so I grabbed a little bit of everything. I grabbed a book, change of clothes and some CD's. I put it all into my twilight tote bag and went back to the front room and sat on the couch. Twenty minutes later Ryan was done processing.

"You ready?" He asked watching me cautiously.

"Yeah." I replied grabbing my keys, phone, and my bag. I walked out the door, locking it behind me. Ryan and I walked down to the car in silence. I was still in shock.

*****************************************************************************************************

I was getting a little worried. I mean I know that everyone processes stress and trauma a different way but Jessica was silent, staring off into space. I was just glad that when I talked to her she actually answered. I turned my attention to getting the hummer out of the parking lot. I glanced at her once more before pulling out onto the road.

I couldn't believe what I had heard earlier. Horatio was her father. Now I would never be able to ask her on a date. Dating the bosses daughter had to be a no-no. Of course right now I shouldn't really be thinking of asking this girl on a date when her best friend is missing. Hopefully this girl, Stacie, was where she thought she was. I couldn't imagine being in Jessica's shoes, knowing her best friend was missing and there was nothing she could do about it.

I pulled into the lab and noticed that Eric and Calliegh were already there. Good all hands on deck for this one I guess. I help Jessica out of the hummer and we walked into the lab. Walking in I noticed that Eric and Calliegh watched us with interest. Eric had a small smirk on his face. I knew what he was thinking. I ignored him for once and went to Horatio's office seeing that he was up there. I knocked on his door letting him know that we were there.

Horatio stepped out. Jessica looked up at him before she hugged him. Horatio never showed emotions like this in the lab, but tonight it didn't seem to matter.

"Okay, it's okay." I heard him whisper, it was then that I heard her crying again. I snuck away to give them a little privacy. Walking up to Eric, I saw that he was curious and confused.

"What's up with that man?" Eric asked nodding toward Horatio.

"I probably shouldn't tell you but uh…she's Horatio's daughter. The kidnapped girl is her best friend." I replied feeling bad that I had told Horatio's secret.

"His daughter? I thought he had a son."

"He does you moron. Kyle is his son and Jessica is his daughter. He just found out today." I looked at Eric. For once I had his full attention. "She came into the lab a couple days ago looking for him but he wasn't here. That's how I met her. She came back today and told him and they went to lunch."

We watched them standing there for a minute before I could see she was talking to him. Probably telling him about the phone call.

I decided to run the fingerprints from her apartment. It only took a few minutes for something to pop up. A match on Stacie's prints. An outstanding parking ticket but other than that nothing else. I tried another set, they came up to Jessica; no criminal history. At least I know she is in fact a good girl. I tried six more fingerprints all matched the girls. I only had three more sets left to try. On the last one I got a match to Kevin Shipley.

"H, I got a fingerprint match to Kevin Shipley but I think you should look at this. His real name isn't Kevin Shipley it's Charles Raven." I said looking at Horatio.

"Charles Raven? Are you sure? He's supposed to be in prison for the rape and murder of twelve women. No chance of him getting out." I watched as Horatio went into his office to make a few calls.

Eric and I kept processing what little evidence we had. I heard a small knock at the door earning both mine and Eric's attention.

"Sorry to bother you but Horatio kicked me out of his office for a few minutes. Ummm…so the guy that we thought was Kevin wasn't actually Kevin was it?" She looked at me for the answers.

"No he's not."

"I had a funny feeling about him but he looked just like him and some of his mannerisms were the same ya know. Kevin always was an idiot but he couldn't hurt anyone. Of course I've been wrong before." She sat on a stool away from the machines and the evidence. She looked at Eric.

"I'm Jessica Morgan." She stood and introduced herself.

"Morgan, I thought Horatio was your father?" Eric asked shaking her hand. She raised an eyebrow looking over at me. I shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Yes, Horatio is my father but I have my mother maiden name which is Morgan. No that you know my name I'm pretty sure this is where you tell me yours so I'm not calling you 'hey you."

"Sorry it's Eric Delko." Calliegh walked in the lab.

"Hey guys. You know your not supposed to bring girls into the lab. Horatio won't like it."

"Umm…I pretty sure that I'll be okay. Horatio told me to come here. I'm Jessica."

"Calliegh. You know you look a lot like…never mind."

"I look like my mother. You saw a picture of her in Horatio's office. He's my father."

"Oh, yeah I guess that would explain it." At that moment all conversation was cut off as Horatio came into the lab looking angry.

"Charles Raven was released from prison three weeks ago for good behavior. He switched bracelets with another prisoner who was up for parole. They let the wrong man out."

Everyone just stood in shock. They had let a murder out in place of another person.

I knew that there was a girl out there scared out of her mind. She had no idea what she was about to encounter. This person was no man, this person was a monster. A monster that had one name:

Charles Raven.


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No own CSI or its people. I own my people.

Chapter 10: Charles Raven

(Stacie POV)

I opened my eyes slowly my head was pounding, moving slightly I tried to look around. I didn't recognize my surroundings, suddenly I remembered the night before…

_Flashback_

_I met up with Kevin at a small café down the street from my apartment. I didn't understand why he just didn't pick me up from the apartment since he knew where it was. _

_Later that night we were just sitting at the café drinking coffee when he asked if I wanted to go for a walk on the beach down the road. I wasn't about to say no to a romantic walk with a gorgeous guy. Halfway to the beach I knew something was wrong…I couldn't walk straight and I was beginning to feel lightheaded. Next I saw nothing._

_End Flashback_

I tried looking around once more only to feel the stiffness of my body. I groaned softly gaining the attention of the only other person in the room whom I had failed to notice.

"Hello Princess, glad you're awake. I was getting bored." I heard a deep voice from the opposite side of the room out of my line of vision.

I forced myself to sit up and I looked around frantically trying hard to breath through the tape across my mouth. My movements finally brought the man in question into view. I tried to scream but found it more difficult than breathing. I glared at him as he walked closer and bent down to look in my face. I realized then that I had been stupid this man, whoever he was, was not Kevin.

"What's the problem sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?" I could hear the laughter and the hatred in his voice. I couldn't scream, I couldn't talk, all I could do was glare. My eyes widened as he suddenly leaned forward. I pressed myself back as far as I could go into the wall to get away from him, with my limited mobility it was very hard. With a maniacal grin he leaned kissing me roughly over the tape. He pulled back and whispered, "Don't worry honey, I'm not going to hurt you……much."

I felt the tears falling from my eyes and he made it worse with his next words, "Let's have some fun."

(Jessica POV)

I sat in my quiet apartment alone for the second day in a row. It has been two days, two days since Stacie was taken. Horatio had sent Erik and Calliegh out to find Kevin and they found him. We had ran into him at the club and he had helped me take Stacie back to our apartment but this guy, Charles Raven, had followed us waiting for his moment. Charles had taken Stacie to dinner not Kevin. I looked around the apartment holding back my tears. I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to do it but I need too. I got out my cell phone and dialed my mother's number. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered. I could hear music and laughter in the background. It sounded like she was having a party.

"Mo..om." I said my voice cracking despite my resolve not to cry and be strong.

"Jessie? Jess….baby…what's wrong?" At her question I heard the music and laughter stop.

"It's Stacie." Responding as a tear fell down my face.

"What wrong with Stacie baby?" She asked. "I'm putting you on speaker, Mac and everyone is here."

"Ummm…hey guys…uhhhh…I don't know really if I'm aloud to say anything but Horatio didn't say I couldn't. Ummm…you can't say anything to her parents, Horatio made that clear that I couldn't say anything to them. Uhhh…Stacie's been…she's been kidnapped. The stupid fuckers at the prison let the wrong guy and now he has her. He's had her for the past two days. I don't know what to do. I…I…I can't just sit around here waiting. I…"

Mac came over the line trying to calm me down.

"Jess…sweetheart…Try to calm down. Stacie needs you to be strong for her and believe that she'll be okay. I think it might be a good idea for you to go to the lab and hang out with Horatio. The crime lab here always used to calm you down. I also think that maybe you should either stay with Horatio or have a friend stay with you at least." I heard a chorus of voices agreeing in the background.

"Okay I'll do that… I love you guys…I really want you to know that."

"We love you too baby-girl." I heard Don's strong voice come over the line.

"Thanks Donnie. I think I'm going to let you guys go and pack me some clothes. I have some people to bother at the Miami-Dade crime lab. Love you guys, bye."

"Bye" A chorus of voices answered.

Closing my phone I placed it back on the coffee table and went to the hall closet, pulling out my black duffel bag. In my room I changed out of my pajama bottoms and my grey t-shirt, placing them in my bag to sleep in later. I looked through my closet finding a green day shirt I grabbed it and pulled it on. I grabbed a few more shirts and threw them in the bag. I found my light blue jeans, pulling them on I threw a couple others in the bag with shoes as well. I packed the rest of my necessities and grabbed my jacket. I grabbed my phone and took the elevator to the lobby. I stood on the curb of my apartment building for what seemed like forever before I called for a cab.

Fifteen minutes later I was stepping out of the cab and walking into the lab, stopping by the front desk first.

"Hey Tracey. Is Horatio in?" I asked hoping he was. I didn't want to go back to my apartment.

"Yes, he is in his office I believe. Here's you're pass. Lucky you not many get a permanent pass into the lab." I rolled my eyes at the girl and grabbed the pass from her hand.

"Thanks." I pulled my back up on my shoulder and attached to pass to my jacket, last thing I needed was to be thrown out for no pass. Walking through the lab I looked around. I saw Calliegh in Trace, Erik was in Questionable Documents, and then I stopped when I saw Ryan in DNA.

"Hey Mr. Ryan Wolfe." Stepping into the lab I saw him jump in surprise.

"Hey, Ms. Morgan."

"What you doin'?" I asked placing my bag by the door so I didn't disturb anything.

"Processing some DNA." He replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Funny, do you have a match to whatever you're needing a match for?" I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the arm for his comment. I don't know what it was about Ryan but I was always comfortable around him. I have only known him for about five days now, I'm totally clueless.

"I don't know we will find out in a minute or two. I'm just waiting for it to print the results."

"Does this have to do with Stacie?" I asked quietly bringing my blue eyes to meet his brown ones.

"Yeah. We found the place that Raven has been using as his home. Stacie wasn't there but she might have been recently." At that moment the printer spit out the paper we were waiting on. After looking at the page his face lit up into a grin. He grabbed my hand bringing me back to the present. "Come on. I think we should show this to H."

"Okay." I bent down quickly and grabbed my bag as he dragged me out the door.

A few moments later most of the team was in Horatio's office. "Okay we know that Stacie Martin is still alive that was confirmed today by a neighbor that lived next to Raven, now a DNA sample. Now all we need is a location and…" At that moment my cell rang interrupting him.

"Sorry, it's probably just my mom, I called her earlier tonight before I came here. I think I worried her a bit." I grabbed my phone flipping it open with a smile.

"Hello?"

"Jess?" I heard a whispered voice.

"Stace?" I asked gaining the attention of everyone in the room. I pushed the speaker button.

"Jess, help me. This guy….he's crazy…he just left." I heard her sniffle and breathe heavily. "He won't be back…for…,for awhile."

"Ms. Martin…this is Horatio Caine with the crime lab can you hear me okay?" He asked.

"Yes!" She responded in a loud whisper.

"Okay good. Now can you tell me what you hear?"

"I can't hear anything….I…I..,I can't hear anything…noth…"I interrupted her.

"Stacie…honey…I know you can do this….remember when we were kids you were always the one that won at hide and seek. You said you could hear us. I breathed to hard or some shit…come on you can hear something. Anything…boats…people…or even fucking birds." I saw Ryan smirk a little. I know most birds won't be out at this time of night but whatever.

"Okay…okay…you're pushy even….even when I'm in danger. Ummm…ow…sorry moved the wrong way. I hear….ummmm…water and metal…and boats? I think its boats. The water keeps…it keeps hitting something…"

"Like a boat dock Stacie?" I asked quietly but I knew she heard me.

"Yeah maybe a marina…shit…he's coming back I gotta go….find me." She said before the line went dead.

"A marina…there's got to be tons around Miami." I said looking at my dad and then at Ryan.

"We'll search everyone until we find her starting tonight." He said nodding at Ryan, Erik and Calliegh. They left the office leaving only My dad and me.

"Dad I want to go with you. I'll stay in the hummer, I think I should be there. She doesn't know anyone and she will be scared enough. She'll need a friendly face someone she knows." I pleaded.

"Jessica…I don't think that…"

"would be a good idea but I want to go…she's my best friend…" I felt tear well up in my eyes again. "…I can't lose her."

Horatio gathered me up in a hug and slowly nodded. "You can go but you have to stay in the hummer. I don't want you getting out until we have her in an ambulance."

"Okay, I can do that I promise." I said with a smile before following him out of the office. We got to the hummer and climbed in. I finally felt like I was doing something. I was looking for my friend and I was bound and determined to find her no matter what it took.


End file.
